1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to image forming devices and more particularly to a system for determining the open or closed state of a toner cartridge shutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the electrophotographic printing process, an electrically charged rotating photoconductive drum is selectively exposed to a laser beam. The areas of the photoconductive drum exposed to the laser beam are discharged creating an electrostatic latent image of a page to be printed on the photoconductive drum. Toner particles are then electrostatically picked up by the latent image on the photoconductive drum creating a toned image on the drum. The toned image is transferred to the print media (e.g., paper) either directly by the photoconductive drum or indirectly by an intermediate transfer member. The toner is then fused to the media using heat and pressure to complete the print.
The image forming device's toner supply is typically stored in one or more toner cartridges that must be replaced periodically to continue to provide toner to the image forming device for printing. It is desired to communicate various conditions of the toner cartridge to the image forming device for proper operation.